


heal

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Opal notices his hands are bleeding.(Sequel to Shatter)
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	heal

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of the decade. Wanted to end things on a less sad note.

When she sets eyes on him, Opal notices her child’s hands are bleeding.

Her worry must show on her face, because Bede curls his fingers up to hide the injuries. Poor thing. Poor baby. Poor dear.

“Bede,” she says softly, the way one calls to a wild Ponyta.

Like a wild Ponyta, he turns his face up toward her.

“May I see your hands? It’s alright if you say no.”

But he doesn’t say no. He doesn’t say anything. He lifts his hands for her to examine, palms facing up. She’s gratified to see the cuts don’t look too serious. They’re small wounds in the web of his fingers, the kind that bleeds more than it really should.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened,” she says, “but I want to bandage your hands. Is that alright?”

“...yes.”

She sits him down and gets the bandages and rubbing alcohol.

Bede is fifteen years old, but still he holds himself like someone younger: knees drawn up, head pointedly turned away. Opal knows enough about characterization to know that nobody at the orphanage has taken care of him like this.

He hisses when she wipes over the cuts.

“Shh. It’s almost over.”

The wound disinfected, Opal carefully applies the bandages. She wraps them around his knuckles, every so often asking if they’re too tight or if he can move his fingers.

Some maternal instinct in her wants to kiss his hands and tell him it’ll be okay. She refrains. 

Releasing his hand, she says “Please take care of yourself. I care very much for you.”

Bede opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a whimper. He blinks back tears, hugs himself for a moment, and then leans forward and hugs her. He hugs her like he’s saying _Thank you_ and _I’m sorry_. He hugs her like he’s scared she’s going to leave.

But Opal stays. She stays, holding her child as tightly as she can, stroking his hair and whispering _everything will be okay._


End file.
